TEAM FORTRESS
by Heavy-Weapons-Guy334
Summary: The Soldier is forced to train the 8 candidates for the new special forces group codenamed: T.E.A.M F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S RED, When they are getting trained a unknown terrorist organization Called: BLU is trying to take all the resources on earth.
1. Opening: Under Attack

Pentagon , Washington DC, 7:34 AM

Soilder: WHAT!!!, YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN THESE MAGOTS HOW TO FIGHT SIR!!!.

General: What did i say just now Soilder, these men are the people we are looking for, these men are furious enough to take the enemy off there tracks.

Soilder: But sir

General: Hush as he inturrupted The Soilder, your job is to follow orders and i say you should follow orders, do i make myself CLEAR!!

Soilder: Wait uhhhhhhuhhuhh

General: DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!

Soilder: (gulp) yyes ssir uhhh ... sir as he leaves the captain alone.

The Radar Guy #1: Sir we have a unknown threat in the area.

The Radar Guy #2: NO WAIT, TWO OF THEM!!!

Then Captain Turtles comes in the room with 8 men on the right and 8 on the left.

General: Hello Turtles

Captain Turtles: General, what are your orders.

General: ...

Captain Turtles: GENERAL!!

General: am thinking am thinking (Damn)

General: Got it (as he has a light bulb over his head), Captain send 4 of your men to the White house, we have to warn the president, the rest fight, we need all the men we have to hold back these unknown scum, now lets GO!!!

But when they got outside, all they saw was a HUGE pack of: Soilders, Heavys, Snipers, Medics, Pyros, Scouts, Demos, Engineers building turrets, and spys where in the back. They outnumbered the troops. 2 to10

General: ... RETREAT!!!!!!

The Troops are screaming as the unknown forces attacked, Heavys firing there miniguns, Demos planting explosives, Turrets going off like its the 4th of july. soon the area was under enemy control.

Chapter 2 Coming Soon


	2. Heavy Or No Heavy

Mosscow, Russia 9:54 AM

Info:

Name: Heavy Weapons Guy

Birth: 7/12/1969

Education: College Passed with degree of weapons and hardware

History: As a boy he was a big fan of HUGE GUNS and always wanted well huge guns, for his 18th birthday he wanted a v83 CMV3 Dual Slasher Assult Riffle, his parents said no. when he graduated college he started his own gun shop.

NOW WITH THE STORY

in a apartment somewhere in mosscow

Heavy: (relaxes) "Oh just wanted that very gun for my birthday a long time ago, damn i wish my parents never said no, but of course it was for my safety, Yawwwwwwwwwwn well do you want a gun Sprinkles"(The Cat)

Sprinkles: Meow

Heavy: " Man curse this medication, it's putting me to sleep (yawns), ... well im going to Open the shop now".

Later That evening

Heavy: " ok it's time to open.

He Opens the shop, the shop had all the guns a man might want or need, with the wall painted in a beautiful rose red and the floors where a nice carved Wood as smooth as ice.

The Heavy was busy selling guns, his most expensive gun he had was V87VE Burrow Minigun that he build himself, he called it Sasha, but when somebody tried to buy it, he said no, that gun was just to important to him.

Heavy: Thank you and come again.

The Heavy started to close his shop.

Heavy: Man that was a lot of customers.

Then a man started to come to The Heavy.

The Man: hello, can i look around the shop.

Heavy: Sorry it's close, you can come back tomorrow if you like.

The Man: Oh am not going back to you shop, i really needed you for something.

Heavy: What Thing?

The Man: THIS!!

He knocks Heavy Out, The unknown man was really a goverment agent in disguise.

The next day

Heavy: owwww uhh, what happened last night?, Where am i

Soldier: you are in sector 8

Heavy: Sector 8?

Soldier: sector 8 is the most hidden most secure goverment base in the world and YOU!are here for a chance of a lifetime, you are here to join are new special forces group in progress, Codenamed: T.E.A.M F.O.R.T.R.E.S.S, so whats whats your choice?

Heavy: hmmmmmm, what will happen if i don't do it?

Soldier: we will kill your friends and family.

Heavy: if i do this will i at least get all the guns i want.

Solider: Yes

Heavy: Ok then, Am In

Soldier: GOOD!, from this forward on you will be are new: Heavy Weapons Guy.

Chapter 3 Coming Soon


End file.
